Ultimate Mortal Kombat 11
The Nintendo Switch port of Mortal Kombat XL will be the first Mortal Kombat game to be on a Nintendo console since Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. This port will feature some new additions that were absent from the PS4 & Xbox One versions, including new costumes and Bayonetta as a Switch exclusive guest character. Teaser (The teaser begins with the traditional ESRB rating) (Suspenseful music begins to play) (The Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo fades in, then fades out after four seconds) (The NetherRealm Studios logo fades in, then fades out after four seconds) (We start off with someone walking up the steps of the Outworld throne) (Kotal Khan is shown sitting on his throne in Outworld) Kotal Khan (vo): For many years, we faced many perils within the six realms... (Pictures of the following characters) Kotal Khan (vo): Shao Khan, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shinnok... (The person continues to walk up the stairs) Kotal Khan (vo): And now... (Picture of the following character) Kotal Kahn (vo): Raiden*, God of Thunder, protector of Earthrealm, now wishes to overthrow and claim Outworld for himself. *In his dark form (The person reaches the top of the steps, where Kotal Khan is sitting on his throne, with his acquaintances, Ermac, Reptile, Ferra/Torr, Erron Black, Tanya, Bo' Rai Cho, and Rain, standing next to the throne) Kotal Khan: So you've come to pledge your services to me? To help protect Outworld? If so, you must promise to serve me...until the day you die. "Person": I'll make TWO for you: As long as you remember to behave, I'll will ensure that you never lose. But if you do anything even remotely naughty, then I shall do anything...and everything...to dethrone you. (As the person continues to speak, the camera cuts to each and every one of Kotal Khan's acquaintances, one by one) (We then see a close up the person's mouth smiling for four seconds before it fades to black) (The person then leaps from atop the stairwell and reveals herself as..........................................Bayonetta) (We then see a battle between Bayonetta and Raiden atop The Pit while an instrumental version of the ∞ Climax remix of Fly Me to the Moon plays) (The announcer yells, "FIGHT") (Bayonetta starts performing a combo on Raiden wth her fists) (Raiden attempts to attack Bayonetta, but Bayonetta back flips, creating Witch Time, then Bayonetta uses her guns to shoot at Raiden) (Bayonetta knocks Raiden into the air and keep him in the air with the gun pointed diagonally up, then she jumps up to hit him a couple times) (Bayonetta uses her ginormous hand and feet duplicates to beat down Raiden) (Bayonetta finally finishes by performing her X-Ray Move: She knocks Raiden into the air, then, while Raiden is still airbourne, Bayonetta performs a handstand and uses her Love Is Blue feet guns to shoot a Raiden, breaking his rib bones; after Raiden falls the ground with back facing up, Bayonetta leaps into the air and uses here Love Is Blue hand guns to shoot at Raiden's back, breaking his spines; finally, Bayonetta charges her gun on her left foot--assuming Bayonetta was facing right when she begins her X-Ray Move--into the back of Raiden's skull and twists her foot as one last bullet fires) ("Who's Next?") (We now see many fighters performing their Opening/Ending poses in their Switch exclusive outfits set to the familiar Mortal Kombat music) (Scorpion throws his spear at Sub-Zero and yells his traditional, "Get Over Here!") (Cassie Cage performs her Take Down of Kotal Khan) (Jax performs his "Gotcha" grb and punch on Kenshi) (Erron Black performs his Sand Trap on Kung Jin) (Johnny Cage performs his Split Punch on Ermac) (Takeda performs his Fist Flurry on Ferra/Torr) (Sonya performs her Leg Grab on Kano) (D'Vorah performs her Air Throw on Jacqui Briggs) (Jason Voorhes performs his Bloodshed on Leatherface) (Kitana performs her Throat Slice on Mileena) (Tanya performs her Staff Slam on Bo' Rai Cho) (Liu Kang performs his Flying Bicycle Kick on Kung Lao) (Alien performs its Xeno Strike on Predator) (Quan Chi performs his Sky Krush on Reptile) (Triborg performs his Power Grab on Tremor) (Goro performs his Shokan Grab on Shinnok) (And finally, Bayonetta performs her "Let's Hit the Climax" Fatality on the defeated Raiden; Bayonetta shouts, "AVAVAGO" and her hair transforms into Gomorrah and teleports into the ground, Gomorrah then appears below Raiden and traps him in his mouth, then Gomorrah throws the screaming Raiden into the air before it catches him again and--) (The scene is quickly cut to black with the traditional jingle that plays at the end of almost every "Verse" in the Bayonetta games; as the jingle still plays, the Mortal Kombat dragon logo fades in and the announcer chants, "Fatality!" before the jingle stops and an "X" is sliced through the logo) ("Mortal Kombat XL") ("Coming to Nintendo Switch XX/XX/20XX") (The trailer finally end with Bayonetta stepping into the light--like the DLC characters) ("Bayonetta") ("Exclusive to Nintendo Switch") Trailer (The teaser begins with the traditional ESRB rating) (Suspenseful music begins to play) (The Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo fades in, then fades out after four seconds) (The NetherRealm Studios logo fades in, then fades out after four seconds) (We start off with Raiden atop The Pit) Category:MrWii000's articles Category:MrWii000's games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mortal Kombat